Technical Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate to a drive waveform generating device, a liquid discharge device, and a liquid discharge apparatus.
Related Art
In liquid discharge heads, adjacent crosstalk may occur in which the discharge speed of liquid from a target nozzle varies depending on discharge conditions of adjacent nozzles of the target nozzle. Such adjacent crosstalk is likely to occur with an increase in density of nozzles of a liquid discharge head, thus causing a deviation in landing position of the discharged droplet.